


Doting Daddy

by Bandshe



Series: Selene's Story [6]
Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Babies, F/M, Love, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3589710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zevran dotes over the twins too much. Selene shares her feelings about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doting Daddy

“Zevie, leave them alone. They’re asleep, and if they wake up…Maker, I’m finishing what the Crows couldn’t” Selene walked up behind Zevran as he hovered above the babies’ cribs.

Having the babies around had changed Zevran, he became even more protective, more vigilant, but at the same time he had grown gentler. He’d spend nights doting over them when they cried. He’d always make it to the cribs before Selene would. Sometimes she’d even wake to his lullabies. She swore that if he was able to breastfeed, he’d take over that duty as well.

“Come on Zev, let’s get to bed, you’re so exhausted. I’m exhausted.”

Zevran walked to their bed reluctantly. Selene got into bed and picked up a book, mostly so she could stay awake and keep an eye on Zevran. 

“Selene, did you hear that? I think one of the babies is awake.”

Selene closes the book in frustration and flips over to face him. Zevran is still sitting up in bed watching the crib, ready to escape the bed’s warm embrace.

“Zevie, I need you.” She feared telling him that. She was afraid he’d think she was jealous of her own children. She wasn’t, but she was feeling ignored. It had been a month since their passionate kisses had turned into quick pecks on the lips and then on the cheek. The nights they spent in each other’s embrace were now spent over the twins’ cribs. “I miss you.” Selene looked away ashamed that she was now acting like a child.

“My dear?” Zevran looked at her worried. He clasped his hands over hers and gave her the same worried look he had when he had proposed to her.

“We aren’t spending time together. The small things I took for granted have ceased. The kisses, the embraces, and our nights in bed together, sleeping in each other’s arms.”

“I didn’t realize. I’m sorry.”

“Zevran, you’re an excellent father, I think you may even be a better mother than I am.” Selene finally let out a small laugh. “I’m proud of you. I’m happy you didn’t walk away from this, that you stayed for me and the twins.”

“I’d never leave my family. And don’t for one second think I’m a better mother than you are. I clearly lack the ability to feed them and I’m always doting over them because I know how special they are. They represent the lives we never thought we could have. You thought you could never have children again and here they are, the proof that you can. I never thought I’d leave the Crows with my life and here I am, the father of our children and husband to the sexiest Warden in Thedas.”

She blushed at his compliment. She never doubted that he loved her, she was just feeling neglected and she didn’t want to grow apart from him, to be wary of his touches.

“Also, they don’t like me as much as you think they do. Natalia seems to like me just fine, but Mateo, I swear he hates me as much as Alistair did when he first met me.”

Selene laughed. “I remember the look Alistair had when we first started seeing each other. Maker, it was like you killed the dog or something.”

“Remember his face after our first night together? He wouldn’t eat around us for a week. Ah, those were the days. Who would’ve thought that the little prince would now be a close friend of mine? Who would’ve thought I’d have any close friends?”

Selene pulled him in closer, for what he thought was going to be a simple embrace. “And here you are, a husband and a father.” her lips brushed over his as she talked. She could feel his arm wrap around her waist.

“I’d marry you all over again mi amor. You know, we may have to thank Loghain’s spirit for this. If it weren’t for him, we’d never have crossed paths.”

“Don’t ruin this moment by mentioning that man.” Selene bit his bottom lip, bringing a surge of heat to his face.

“What are you plotting my little minx?” Zevran’s grip tightened around her waist. Their lips connected, for the first time in a month they felt the electricity of each other’s kisses. “I missed you too Selene.” Zevran pulled her over him and they continued to kiss, this time more intensely. They were getting so caught up in the moment that Zevran didn’t hear one of the babies shifting in bed.

Selene starts to remove her nightgown when one of the babies starts to cry and soon the other one follows suit. Selene collapses on his chest in disappointment. “Maker.” she grumbled rolling off of him.

“Mi amor, let them cry for just a moment. I want to feel your lips a little while longer.”


End file.
